


Rise of Captain Diabetes

by Evanraven



Category: South Park, the fractured but whole - Fandom
Genre: A lot of love for scott, Character Development, Diabetes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, Possible Character Death, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanraven/pseuds/Evanraven
Summary: Scott gets asked to join Cartman's superhero whiz.Of course he accepts,he would do anything to be one of the cool kids,right? Right?What happens if he finds out he is just a filler to even out the numbers? Both teams should watch their backs.





	Rise of Captain Diabetes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting a story on this site.So I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes I make.Just tell me in the comments if i do.  
> I've been wanting to write a superhero au fic for a while.Scott's actually one of my favourite characters,and i just wanted to play around with his character a bit.When i played fractured for the first time he honestly never left my team after the strip club mission.Both him and c.diabetes need more love,so here's my take on the story.
> 
> This scene takes place after the new kid's first meeting with the coon and friends,well ALMOST all of them.

Cartman watched the last of his friends leave his basement,and turned to sit at the desk behind him to use with the computer.A few minutes later,the door swug open,scaring the shit out of him.

"Ahh,am i late? Sorry guys!" Scott cried,descending down the concrete stairs.He stopped when he glanced at the empty table,confused.He started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt,unsure of what to do.

Eric huffed in annoyance.Unbelievable

Coon! Why is everyone gone?" He asked,relieved that he wasn't alone in his basement.

"I don't know,why don't you ask the clock?" He said through gritted teeth,gesturing towards the clock hung on the wall."You are fucking late.What,you wanted me to wait for your diabetic ass?"

"But you started without me! I wanted to meet the new kid too,you know." He started."And don't make fun of my diabetes,it's not a joke.Lots of kids around the world have diabetes,you shouldn-"

Eric cut him off. "Shut up,I don't care."

"But-"

"Just shut up! The point is,if you want to play superheroes with us,you have to actually give two shits about turning up on time! Your lucky i actually gave you a part in the fucking franchise plan!" He hissed,slamming his fist onto the table.Eric took a moment to regain his composure,and after a bit of thought,he came to a conclusion.

"Captain Diabetes,in response to being a lazy ass and not bothering to turn up on time,and wasting the Coon's valuable time,you are furthermore excluded from coon and friends for 2 days!" He announced,bringing his fist down hard on the table for a drastic effect. 

It took a moment for The Captain to soak up the reality of the situation,but when he did,he felt his eyes start to water.The 'Coon' was being an asshat,to put it lightly.And what,he was only 3 minutes late!

"Wait,what? No!" He started to plead."It wasn't even that long! I'll be on time next time,I swear!"

Cartman waved him off. "Shut up Diabetes.It's your own fault,get out of my house.Go take your insulin or something,you fat fuck." He got up and dragged Scott up the stairs to the door and pushed him out."I'll fucking barricade the door if i have to,go.Get out!" He growled,slamming the door in the brunette's face.He heard the sound of buttons being pressed on the other side,so in return he filled a few cardboard boxes with things from downstairs.A few bowling balls,the stafernisy device,and a broken xbox console.He stacked the boxes ontop of each other,so the intruder on the other side had no entry.

Scott tried the handle combined with a few hard pushes,but the door would barely budge.He gave a sad whimper and made his way to the front door.As he turned the handle,a voice stopped him.

"Oh you must be one of Eric's little friends! Forgive me,I didn't hear you come in." Liane spoke nonchanantly,making her way down the stairs.Her brown ponytail gave a little bounce with every step she took.

"Yeah,'friends'." He said softly,mostly to himself.More like a fucking punching bag.He was pretty used to people treating him like shit.It became part of his schedule. 

"I thought the one with crutches was the last one of you,so forgive me.Do you need anything? It's starting to get dark,you be careful." Mrs Cartman waved goodbye.

"Oh! One more thing,little one." She walked over to him before saying,in a more hushed voice."Please tell me if my Eric says or does something to make you feel unsafe or upset.I know he has quite a temper on him,and he once even gave your little bug friend a nasty mark on his face." She sighed shaking her head."Be careful! And,oh! Have a brownie!" She retreated into the kitchen,and came back with a double layered stuffed chocolate brownie wrapped in foil,and gave it to him.

"Our little secret" She winked.

"Wow,thanks." Scott stuffed the brownie into his pocket.He then turned the handle,opening the door and making his way into the street to go home.

He lived almost out of town,so it made for a long walk home.Thankfully,the local bus stop was only a few streets away,so he could just take the bus.He would look pretty in his superhero costume though,come to think of it.Scott stopped to fiddle with the bag slung on his shoulders.Opening it,he took the needles strung to his costume along with the bottle of insulin and placed them into a seperate compartment in his bag.The brunette retrieved the foil-wrapped brownie from his pocket and also put that in his bag.He was about to close it when a speck of green caught his eye.

An adjacent green sleeve buried underneath the waterbottles and needles.He had forgotten to leave it in the washing basket before leaving.It was his traditional green argyle stitched sweater that his grandma had made for him.It had a little diamond cross pattern embroidered onto the fabric.The shapes were a darker shade of green compared to the original colour,his grandma had thought it looked adorable.

Scott started to take off his shirt along with the spray painted football pads and his insulin strap.He then replaced all of that with the lime sweater and stuffed the clothes into his bag and resumed his journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short,i just wanted to get the most boring part out of the way so i can get into the good stuff.Part of the reason its not as long as it could have been is because i want opinions first before i devote more time and effort to this.


End file.
